Hot Pursuit 2010: Cop And Driver Reunion
by TheConfederateRevolution
Summary: Short One-Shot Story, first NFSHP 2010 Story On July 2015! It's About The Alternative Ending Of The NFS Hot Pursuit 2010 When The Cop Finds Out That The Driver Was...


**The Actual Title: NFS Hot Pursuit 2010 Alternative Ending**

 **Author: TheConfederateRevolution**

 **Disclaimer: The Electronic Arts**

 **Rated: T (Contents Medium Violents)**

 **Warning: Wrong Grammar + Every Words Are Capitals + One Shot Story + Bad StoryWriting**

 **It's All Your Choice To Like The Story Or Not, I Don't Force You Guys To Like**

.

 **The Story That I Write Here, It's From My Friend's Life, But the Seacrest Things Are Just Fiction**

.

 **Saturday, 18 July 2010**

It's Saturday Morning At The Seacrest Country, And No Matter Where Are The Location It's Always As Usual, There Are Racers And Cops, Sometimes The Racers Are Racing At The Street And Sometimes The Cops Are Patrolling All Over The City, But Sometimes, There Also A Pursuit, It Happens When The Cops Are Pursuiting The Racers.

But Some Pursuit Aren't Like The Usual Pursuit, It's The Hot Pursuit, Hot Pursuit Happens When The Cop And The Driver Are 1-1, When The Driver And The Cop Are Using Hyper Cars.

It Happens At The Eagle Crest Mountains...

The Bugatti Veyron 16:4 Cop Are Pursuiting The Koenigsegg CCXR Driver, At The Side Of The Mountains The Sirine And The Wild Engines Sound Are Too Loud That Can Move The Snow On The Road.

"It's The SCPD, Give Up!, And Stop On The Side Of The Road!", The Sound Of The Police, Trying To Force The Driver Out Of The Car.

But, The Driver Won't Stop, The Driver Still Resume The Pursuit.

When The Speed Is Almost 250 MP/H, The Racer And Cop Didn't Know If There's A Sharp Turn, When The Driver Car Trying To Brake, The Cop Car Contacts With The Racer Car, The Both Cars Are Spinning Because Of The Snow.

When The Both Cars Shutted Down, Neither The Police Or The Driver, They Both Are Trying To Get Out Of The Car, When They Are Out Of The Car...

"S-Sister?"

"B-Brother?"

They Both Are Shocked, They Just Realize, They Were, SIBLINGS

"S-Sister, What Happen To You, How Can You Be Like This?", The Brother Asked With The Shocked Expression.

"It's All-It's All Because Of Father", The Younger Sister Are Afraid To Answer The Brother's Question.

"Why?, What Happen To Father?", The Brother Became Curious.

"You Didn't Know?", The Sister Thinks There's Something Wrong With Brother.

"No", Brother Are Too Curious.

"Father, Is Dead", Sister Are Bid Sad When She Said That.

"WHAT!?, WHEN?", Big Brother Are Sad When He Heard It.

"5 Years Ago", Tells The Sister.

"5 YEARS AGO!?, But, But That's When...", Brother Are Shocked More.

"So You Were Nostalgic Back, I Will Explain What Happen After You Were Done", Ask Sister.

Brother Are Frozen For Awhile, When He Was Nostalgic Back.

* * *

 **5 Years Ago...**

"So, What Are You Both Going To Do?", Father Asked.

"What Do You Mean, Dad?"  
"Yes Dad, What Do You Mean?", Brother And Sister Ask Back.

"Well, Your Big Brother Has Complete His University, And Your Little Sister Has Complete Her Highschool, So What Are You Both Going To Do?", Father Explained.

"Umm, Im About To Joined SCPD At The Fox Lair Pass, Dad", Brother Answered.

"Well, About Me, I Just Stay At Coral Bay With Dad, I Only Graduated From Highschool", Sister Aswered.

"Hmm, Okay Then, Your Sister Just Stay With Father, And, When Will You Go To The SCPD Son?", Father Asked.

"Maybe Tonight, Maybe Tommorow Morning, But The Test Are Tommorow", Brother Aswer.

"So, Your Sister Just Stay With Father , And Your Brother Will Go To The SCPD Tommorow, Right?", Father Asked.

"Yes Dad!", The Both Of Them Answered.

 **The Next Day**

"Dad!, I'm Going Now!", Brother Shouted.

"What?, Already?"

"Yes Dad!", Brother Answered

"Oh Yeah, Follow Me, Before You Go, I'm Going To Give You A Graduation Prize", Said Father When Going To The Garage.

"What Is It Dad?", Brother Asked.

"I'm Going To Give You My Chevrolet Cobalt SS Car", Father Showed The Car.

"But-But, It's Your Car Dad"

"It's Okay, I Can Buy The New One", Father Explained

"Thanks Dad, Oh Yeah, Before I Leave, I Need To Tell You Something Dad", Said Brother

"What Is It Son?", Father Are Curious.

"If I Complete The Test, And Get Promoted, I Won't Come Back For 3 Years, So, If I Complete The Test, I'm Sorry I Can't Go Home For Summer Vacation Or Chrismas", Brother Face Became Sad.

"It's Okay Son, Even If You Can't Come Home For 3 Years, It's All For Your Job, Right?", Father Explained.

"Yeah, Maybe You Right Dad"

"So, Can I Help You Carrying The Baggage", Father Asked

"Yes Of Course, Thank You Dad!", Brother Answered

"Son, I Just Want You To Know, SCPD Is Your Decide, It Was The Beginning Of Your Adult Life So, Don't Mess Up, If You Mess Up Just For One Time, It Will Crush Everything"

Just Remember

 **Chase Your Dream Until It Happens**

 **Chase Your Dream...**

 **CHASE YOUR DREAM...**

* * *

Brother, Started To Cry..

"So Brother, Are You Done?", Sister Asked

"Hks, Yes", Brother Answered

"After Father Died In Traffic Collision, I Was Waiting For You To Come Home, But After 3 Years, You Didn't Come Home Yet", Sister Explained.

"Hks, What An Idiot I Am, I Even Forgot My Own Family Promise, Hks, I Shouldn't Take The Patrolling Job", Brother Lamenting What Have He Done.

"After I Knew You Were A Patrol Police, I Became A Road Racer Too Feel, Hows Your Patrol Life Looks Like"

"But, It's Okay Brother, It's All Because Of Your Job, Right?, And It's All Because Of Your Dream, So It's All Right", Sister Try To Make Brother Feels Better.

Brother Are Frozen For Awhile

"Dad Tolds Me, "Even If He Didn't Come For 10 Years, Don't Mad On Him, It's All Because Of His Dream", Sister Explained

Brother Are Smiling..

"Brother, You Can Arrest Me For Speeding And Shut Down The Police Car, I'm Happy To Be Arrested By You", Sister Gave Her Hand To The Brother.

"No Sister, I Can't Arrest You, You Made My Life More Brightter, And You Were Telling What Happen For This 5 Years, How Can I Arrest You?"

"But, I've Made A Terrible Mess With The Seacrest Country Road, And Created A Pursuit Record Over 20"

"But, It's All Because Your Curiousity Right, To Know How My Life As A Patrol Cop", Brother Explained

"Now, Just Go Back Home"

"But, What About You, Brother?", Sister Asked

"I'm Out Of The SCPD Road Patrol, I Will Stay At The Coral Bay With You, So, You're Not Alone Anymore", Brother Answered

"Okay Brother, Goodbye!", Sister Get Into The Car, Trying To Start The Car, And Go Back To The Coral Bay.

"See You Tommorow, Sister", Brother Also Get In The Car, But He Has To Go Back To The SCPD Office First.

* * *

After 1 Month Later, Brother Goes To The Beach, Sitting On The Soft Sand, And Think What He's Going To Do Next.  
At The Sunset, When He Are About To Leave, He Said Something To The Sunset.

 **"Dad, If You're Here, I Just Want To Say Thank You, Because Of You, I Know The Meaning Of The Life, I Know How Important Are My Dream Then Anything, And Sorry, I Was Forgot About You, I Hope You're Rest In Peace With Mother There"**

* * *

They Finally Go Back, Riding The Car, While On The Road, They Were Trying To Test Whose Car Faster, But They Have To Split At The Fairview Road, The Brother Has To Go Back To The Fox Lair Pass, They Can Finally Reunite, They Can Happily Live.

But What Is Brother Does When He's Out Of The SCPD?

Of Course, Road Racing, How To Make Moneys, Road Racing, Where To Find The Pleasure, Road Racing, Everything He Does Are Road Racing.

 **THE END**

 **I Tell You Again, Sorry For The Wrong Grammar, I'm Not Actually American.**


End file.
